


Kiss Kiss

by portraitofemmy



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M, Outdoor Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:59:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portraitofemmy/pseuds/portraitofemmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>froggydarren prompted- Crisscolfer outdoor sex. Chris suspects Darren may have some ulterior motive in inviting him over to use the pool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is set immediately following the end of the Listen Up Tour, and is pretty much just shameless smut and an excuse to objectify Darren Criss.

It was funny how just about every questionable decision Chris had made lately could be traced back a text message from Darren and boiled down to a couple words.    
  
He should have learned his lesson after ‘ _2 am, delivery tacos_ ’ ended in a bout of food poisoning, or when ‘ _my college friends_ ’ and ‘ _tequila_ ’ left Chris unable to quiet look Joe Walker in the eye ever again. But Darren was a crazy fucker with no end of hair-brained ideas, and god help him, Chris really liked being one of the people Darren included in his insanity.   
  
Plus, it was creeping up towards 100+ degrees in LA, and the words ‘ _my swimming pool_ ’ and ‘ _privacy fencing_ ’ were too good to resist.   
  
Going over to Darren’s house always required a certain amount of discretion on Chris’s part, especially with the new house and it’s distinctive front, which would be hard to explain away if any pictures were snapped. But the privacy fencing was, in fact, pretty solid and extensive, and once Chris got his car through the gate, he breathed a bit easier.   
  
“Darren?” He called out curiously once inside the front door, tossing his spare key into the bowl by the entryway. It clinked and settled down next to Darren’s own keys, and Chris allowed himself the luxury of a cheesy smile as he looked at them, kicking off his shoes absently.  
  
“Out back!” Came a muffled response, and Chris made his way through the house quickly out to the back yard.   
  
Where, of course, he was met with the sight of Darren’s bare ass, turned up to the sun.  Darren lay spread out front down on a towel at the side of the pool, tan skin glimmering with sweat in the sun.  
  
“How do you not get a sunburn on your ass?” Chris asked lightly, rolling his eyes as he stripped off his own t-shirt, left only in the swim trunks he’d worn, and took off towards the pool at a jog. Darren’s reply was lost in the splash of water as Chris jumped into the pool, the cool water welcome on his over-heated skin.   
  
“What?” Chris asked when he surfaced, turned to look over at Darren as he pushed his wet bangs up off his forehead.   
  
Darren was grinning at him, droplets of water from the back-splash of Chris’s jump clinging to his skin. A lot of skin, naked skin except for some bead and string bracelets around his right wrist, and the colorful tour pendents that still hung around his neck, pulled away from his body by gravity as he leaned up on his elbows.  
  
“Sunscreen,” Darren supplied helpfully, breaking Chris out of his thoughts. Chris made a face, sticking his tongue out at Darren, who just laughed at him and settle his head back onto his arms.   
  
“Dare I ask why you’re naked?” Chris asked mildly, setting off to do an easy lap around Darren’s pool, enjoying the freeing feeling of the water on his skin.  
  
“Why the fuck shouldn’t I be?” Darren called back, and Chris rolled his eyes to himself, turning around to start swimming back towards Darren.   
  
“Maybe because you invited company over,” Chris teased as he reached the edge of the pool were Darren was laid out, propping his arms up on the edge, close enough to feel the heat radiating from Darren’s skin.   
  
“Like you’ve ever minded seeing me naked,” Darren drawled, crackling one eye open to a scornful look.  
  
“Well, if this is for _my_ benefit,” Chris teased, leaning back to give Darren’s whole body a thorough and obvious once over. “I can’t say I mind.”  
  
The break from work was sitting well on Darren, his hair still long and curling into ringlets, and grown out on his chest were he hadn’t had to wax it off in months. He’d put on a little muscle during his tour, mostly in his arms and chest, and Chris was pretty sure he hadn’t shaved since the final show. He was a bit rougher around the edges like this, but Chris loved it, loved the way Darren sank into his own body so much better than Blaine’s.   
  
“Figured you wouldn’t,” Darren replied lightly, tilting his head up expectantly. Chris met him for a kiss lazily, pushing himself up out of the water to join their lips, sinking back in as they parted.   
  
“You have a lot of faith in your privacy fence,” Chris noted teasingly, reaching out to run his hand down the curve of Darren’s spine. His skin was so _warm_ , slightly tacky with sweat, and Chris suddenly had the urge to taste it under his tongue. “Feel like testing it more?”  
  
Darren tilted his head up, looking at Chris again, shit-eating grin on his lips. “Did you expect to get a text like that have it _not_ involve semi-public seduction?”  
  
“You’re seduction methods are very overt,” Chris observed, pushing himself up out of the pool as gracefully as he could manage, and climbing up to straddle the naked curves of Darren’s ass.   
  
“Mmhm,” Darren hummed happily, shivering a little as Chris settled onto him. “You, sir, are very wet.”  
  
“Couldn’t be because I just got out of the pool, could it?” Chris asked curtly, leaning forward to nose at the long curls at the back of Darren’s neck.  
  
“Sassy,” Darren teased back, tipping his head forward to give Chris better access.   
  
Smiling to himself Chris traced down the knobs of Darren’s spin with his fingers, moving over to press a wet, open mouthed kiss to the birthmark on his right shoulder. “You love it,” he whispered into Darren’s ear, smiling with gratification as he felt another shiver run through Darren’s body.  
  
“Yeah,” Darren panted absently, spine arching under Chris’s mouth as he kissed his way down Darren’s back.   
  
“Did you think this through enough to bring out condoms and lube?” Chris asked curiously, scooting himself back so he could kiss at the curve of Darren’s lower back, dipping his tongue into the dimples there.   
  
“Uhh,” Darren groaned distractedly, “No, it kind of slipped my mind.”  
  
Chris laughed softly, sliding his hands down to massage at the swell of Darren’s ass, pulling the cheeks apart long enough to reveal a teasing glimpse dusky, puckered skin. “I guess I’ll have to find some other way to occupy myself, then.”  
  
Darren’s breath left him in a shaky exhale as Chris brushed his thumbs around the edges of his rim, and Chris spared a moment to smirk to himself before leaning in, pressing a swift, decisive kiss to the twitching skin.  
  
“Tease!” Darren breathed out on a breathless chuckle, wriggling his hips back towards Chris.  
  
“This really shouldn’t come as a surprise to you at this point,” Chris drawled, tracing his index finger across Darren’s sensitive skin.  
  
A laugh started in Darren’s chest, but it cut off when Chris finally gave in, settling his mouth against the clench of Darren’s rim. He’d been reluctant, the first time they’d tried this, too aware of the mechanics what rimming involved, but it was easy to let go of that once he realize how hard Darren got off on it.  
  
“Fucking shit, Chris, your _mouth_ -” Darren sobbed out, voice breaking on the last word, dying into a wordless moan, and Chris smiled to himself, pulling back to enjoy the sight Darren’s asshole, slick and clenching.   
  
There was a weird kind of bliss in it, the feeling of fluttering muscles under his tongue, the hitches of Darren’s breath and the gentle cries. Very few things robbed Darren of words, he always had something to say ( _fuck me fuck me Chris you feel amazing, take my cock baby so fucking good_ ) but Chris’s mouth on him like this always seemed to strip him bare. Reduced to soft noises that seemed almost pained, Darren sounded beautifully broken, and it made Chris feel powerful.  
  
Still he was acutely aware of the concrete pool edge under his knees, and the fact that only a towel separated Darren’s very naked cock from that unrelenting surface. He pulled back, ignoring Darren’s whine to stretch out the kink developing in his back, than reached forward to grab at Darren’s hips.  
  
“Come back on your knees,” he suggested, allowing himself to enjoy the ripple of muscles under Darren’s tan skin as he shifted back, ass in the air and cock hanging heavy and hard between his thighs.   
  
“Better?” Darren asked, and he still sounded breathless, looking back at Chris over his shoulder. His pupils were blown wide, and Chris couldn’t help but stretch forward to kiss him, a dirty thrill running through him at the thought of where his mouth had just been.  
  
“Mm, perfect,” Chris murmured against Darren’s lips. “Touch yourself for me, yeah?”  
  
Darren nodded eagerly, his breath panting out against Chris’s lips, and it made Chris grin. Stealing another swift kiss, Chris pulled back, returning to his position between Darren’s spread legs.  
  
It was easier like this, with Darren up on his knees, the angle put less strain on Chris’s neck, and Darren could rock more freely, back onto Chris’s tongue and forward into his own hand.   
  
Chris could feel it in the tension of Darren’s muscles, how close he was, the broken sounds falling out of his mouth rising in volumes.   
  
“Your privacy fence will not protect against people hearing your noises,” Chris hissed, pulling back to wipe at the dampness on his face.  
  
“Sorry, sorry. Feels so- _fuck_!”   
  
Chris cut him off, returning his mouth to the warm ring of loosening muscle. His own cock was throbbing between his legs, trapped unpleasantly in his wet swim trunks, teasing waves of heat throbbing through his groin with every noise that slipped out of Darren’s gasping throat.    
  
“Come on,” Chris urged, squeezing Darren’s cheeks, lips brushing softly against his rim as he spoke.  
  
Darren laughed, baring back against Chris’s tongue, and Chris focused himself in again,  pressing his tongue against Darren, pushing it with a wet slide into loosened ring of muscle, fucking him with it.   
  
Darren lost it then, the tiny little rocking motions of his hips freezing, muscles locking up as he came into his fist, come leaking out of his fingers down onto the towel beneath him.   
  
“ _Fuck_!” Darren swore, and Chris managed to catch him as his elbow gave out, saving him from a face-first collision with the concrete.   
  
Chris grinned, taking the opportunity to smooth his hand down the warm skin on Darren’s back as Darren caught his breath. Little shivers chased through his muscles, and Chris’s smile faded down to something smaller, more private, settled and content. He was still hard, but it was distant and he could wait on it, stretching out on his stomach next to Darren on the ground.  
  
Darren’s head eventually twisted around to look at him, a sleepy smile on his face.  
  
“Hello,” Chris said happily, wiggling his fingers a little at Darren, who laughed.  
  
“You’re my favorite,” came Darren’s response, his voice a little hoarse in the way that made Chris’s cock twitch in his shorts.  
  
“Of course,” Chris said magnanimously, and smiled when Darren laughed again. “You can return the favor and then you’ll be my favorite too.”  
  
“You mean I’m not already?” Darren pouted and Chris rolled his eyes.  
  
He pushed himself to his feet, offering his hand to Darren. “You’re absolutely the best man I know in the world, now come inside and suck my cock, please?”  
  
“Well, since you asked so nicely,” Darren agreed, a twinkling tease in his eye as Chris pulled him up. “But hardly got to use the pool! That is why you came over, after all. Unless you, too, had ulterior motives?”  
  
“Shut up,” Chris muttered, leaning in close for a kiss, before pulling Darren across the yard into the house, Darren’s laughter floating out behind them.


End file.
